Levi's Little Helper
by OokamiNoShippitsu
Summary: Levi visiting Trost Shopping Mall on Christmas Eve in search of a certain elf to celebrate his birthday/Christmas with. Yaoi boyxboy shounen-ai and smut. Don't like don't read


**Levi's Little Helper**

**A/N:** **A belated Christmas/Birthday tribute for Levi! This is my first smut so I apologise if it isn't any good. I hope you enjoy!**

Levi swings his legs out his black BMW in a smooth practiced movement and shuts the door behind him. He ignores the outright stares of some teenagers loitering nearby, casually locking the doors over his shoulder.

It's Christmas Eve and he'd managed to get off early at work: if randomly leaving the office early with a casual "See you fuckers next year" counted. He drove straight here, to Trost Shopping Mall, since he heard that Santa was going to be present.

He follows a family with two excited children, guessing the parents were taking the kids to see Santa. He arrives in the centre of the mall and takes in the large Christmas display. Santa's chair is a huge golden-painted monstrosity and sits in the centre of an arrangement of fake green pine trees covered in flaky plastic snow. The children queue up in an area that is cordoned off with bright red rope that has little golden bells tied on. On either side are crafted reindeer leering at the children with their budging glassy eyes. Santa is currently speaking to a serious little girl with black hair and a red scarf tied around her neck.

"So, what do you want for Christmas, Mikasa?" Levi hears Santa ask but doesn't hear her request.

He sees one of "Santa's Helpers", a green elf, speaking to a little blonde boy in the area where kids can take pictures after seeing Santa.

"But I wished for the wrong thing!" the little boy wails, pressing his hands to his eyes and sobbing loudly.

"Shh, it's okay," says the elf, gently prying the boy's hands from his face. "Don't you believe in Santa?"

The boy nods, sniffling.

"Well then you must know that Santa has magic, right?"

The boy nods vigorously.

"So that means that Santa knew what you wanted without you having to ask! So you don't have to cry, okay? And if you want, I'll whisper in Santa's ear what you really wished for, just in case."

The boy smiles and then throw his arms around the elf's neck, "Thank you, Mister!"

The elf laughs, returning the hug, "My name is Eren. Eren the Elf!" and he lightly bops the boy on the nose with a finger.

The little blond boy giggles and then runs off to his parents, shouting over his shoulder, "Bye, Eren the Elf!"

Levi steps closer as "Eren the Elf" waves goodbye to the kid with hair that he personally feels makes him look like an Aryan mushroom,

"Cute," he says, stopping with his hands buried in his coat pocket.

Eren is still looking after the kid. "Yeah," he says softly, "He is. I love kids, like they really are just-"

"Oh, yeah," Levi interrupts, "The kid too, but I meant you. You should wear tights more often; makes your ass look great."

Eren whips his head around with a choked sound and Levi is pleased that his face is already bright red. He steps closer and mimics Eren's earlier action by bopping him on the nose. "Hey, you're supposed to be an elf, not Rudolf, why is your nose so red?"

Eren splutters and steps back, "Levi!"

"Oh, good, you know my name. I thought I broke you."

Eren, despite his efforts, starts to laugh. "So, why are you here anyway?" he asks, "You manage to get off work early?"

"Something like that," Levi murmurs, running the hem of Eren's outfit through his fingers, the little bells on the edges tinkling softly.

"Levi!" Eren chastises, lightly smacking Levi's hand away. "We're in public. There are kids here!"

"Good," Levi says and wraps an arm around Eren's waist, pulling him close, "Better teach them while they're young."

"Levi!" Eren laughs and manages to wiggle out of his grip. Levi tries to make another grab for him but Eren stops him with a hand against his chest and a pointed finger in his face. "Stay."

Levi stops obediently but his expression is anything but contrite; he looks sorrier for himself.

"Oh, stop sulking," Eren says, and chastely pecks him, before stepping away again, "I'll be off in a few hours."

Levi pulls Eren in again for a longer kiss, and by far not as innocent, "Bullshit. I'm taking my present home with me now!"

"Levi, you can't do that! Oh my god, don't actually try to carry me. People are watching."

"All the more reason for us to leave."

"If you want me to leave so badly, then go talk to my boss."

"That easy? Fine, where's your boss? Show me this boss. I'm not afraid. I have no fear."

"Oh, you're not afraid, hmm?" Eren says, grinning evilly. He points. "My boss is sitting. Right. Over. There."

Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me, Levi thinks, following Eren's finger to see it pointing at Santa.

"No hesitation. No fear," Levi says and prepares to step over the red rope and go fucking talk to Santa.

"Uh uh," Eren says, pulling Levi back, "You want to talk to Santa, you've gotta line up like all the other kids." He pats Levi on the head, "Luckily, you won't stick out too much."

"Luckily, your ass looks good enough in those tights that I'm gonna let that one slide," Levi says, slapping said ass before heading to the back of the queue. Eren yelps in surprise, earning a few curious stares, but not as many as Levi gets. He stands resolutely in line, gaze forward and poker-faced, not responding to any of the questioning looks, pointing fingers or whispered remarks.

Eren is visibly stifling his laughter when Levi reaches the front of the line. When he hears another elf call for the next child, he struts towards Santa and plonks down on the lap offered. He hears a grunt and then a surprised, "Levi?!"

He leans over, pulling the fake elastic beard away from the face, "Oh, Hanji, it's you." He let the beard snap back into position, earning a high-pitched yelp.

"Yes, it's me," Hanji says, rubbing the sore spot, "You think Erwin would do this job properly?"

"Okay, listen," Levi says, leaning close to Hanji, "All I want for Christmas is to take my present and get the fuck out of here, understand?"

"Oh, Levi," Hanji laughs, "Eren's shift was over ages ago, he can go anytime."

"What?"

Levi looks up and sees Eren grinning at him. He gives a cheeky wave before disappearing into a room partitioned off behind the display.

Motherfucking brat better be changing, he thinks viciously, hopping off Hanji's lap after snapping the beard elastic once more for good measure. Though I wouldn't mind if he kept the tights.

Levi waits for an impressive five minutes before barging in and dragging Eren out. Eren tries to resist so Levi transfers him onto his shoulder, easily carrying him away from the display, and Eren eventually stops struggling, resignedly accepting his fate (though first he slaps Levi's ass as an attempt at revenge). A mother standing with two children gives them a disapproving look, turning her children away, so Levi acts on reflex and flips her off.

"Levi, I can walk you know," Eren whines as Levi enters the parking lot, fishing in his pocket for his keys.

He unlocks the car and tosses Eren into the passenger seat, "You're lucky I didn't shove you in a sack, tie it off with one of those bright fucking ribbons, and then drag you out here."

Eren mutters something about him having no Christmas spirit and Levi simply slams the passenger door in his face. He walks to the other side lazily spinning the car keys around his finger, ignoring Eren pulling faces at him. The teenagers are still gawking and Levi ignores them too, slipping into the driver's seat and turning the key in the ignition. The car roars to life and growls contentedly as Levi pulls out of the parking lot, leaving the teenagers looking after him with envious expressions.

Eren tunes the radio in to a station that is playing Christmas carols and songs, and he sings along to all of them. Levi complains and asks him to change stations but secretly he enjoys seeing Eren have fun singing and doing awkward little dance movements and actions. They pull up to the apartment and Levi turns the ignition off.

"All I want for Christmaaaas~! Is youuuuuuuu~!" Eren sings without the music, finishing with a dramatic flourish of his arms, nearly hitting Levi in the face.

"Oi, keep your hands to yourself."

"Says the guy trying to feel me up in a mall surrounded by kids," Eren chirps.

"Just get your ass up there before I spank you."

Eren laughs, and wiggling his butt suggestively, clambers out the car. Levi lunges to smack it again but Eren jumps out the way just in time. He sprints up to the apartment and disappears inside while Levi is still locking the car.

"What the fuck is that kid up to?" he mutters, following after him.

When he enters the apartment, he sees the whole place completely smothered in Christmas decorations. Eren stands in the centre of the room, arms held wide and wearing a ridiculously excited expression.

"Ta da~!" he says, wiggling his fingers.

"On second thought, I'm going to spank you anyway."

Eren yelps and makes a dash for the kitchen, "Truce! I have alcoholic treats!"

"Fuck your alcoholic treats, you little shit. I'm gonna-" he breaks off as Eren leans in; but instead of the kiss that Levi was expecting, he is left with a mouth full of chocolate. "Fine, I'll take your offering of alcohol for now. But for your sake, you better bring me something stronger."

"Yes, yes," Eren laughs, reaching into a cabinet for a glass to pour some whiskey. Levi watches the tall boy still have to reach on tip toe to get the whiskey bottle.

"You know, maybe it wasn't the tights. You're wearing jeans now and your ass still looks great."

"I keep it toned from running away from you."

Levi mutters something sounding very similar to "Little fucking shit's too fast".

Eren chooses to go with traditional eggnog while Levi sips his whiskey. Levi even builds a fire in the fireplace, something that was traditionally only done every Christmas Eve or when Eren asked really nicely since it took so much effort to clean it the next day. They sit on the couch in front of the fire, legs entwined and bodies pressing closely together as they sip their drinks and chat quietly, waiting for midnight. When it eventually comes, Eren makes a flying leap off the couch and dives into the bedroom.

"What the fuck?"

"Wait there until I tell you to come in!"

Levi puts his glass down in the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter as he waits.

"Okay! You can come in!"

Levi enters the bedroom and sees Eren standing in front of the bed. The headboard is lined in tinsel and the end-tables are covered in candles. Eren is wearing nothing but a pair of tight black shorts and a bright red ribbon tied around his neck, as well as an equally red expression. He's holding mistletoe above his head sheepishly. Levi steps forward immediately, pulling Eren into a passionate kiss, letting the mistletoe fall to the ground.

When they break apart, Levi murmurs against Eren's lips, "Merry Christmas, Eren."

Eren kisses him again then whispers back, "Happy Birthday, Levi."

Levi can safely say that it's the best birthday present ever. Or Christmas present. Or something to fully enjoy regardless of occasion. He hums appreciatively at the back of his throat as he runs his hands down the muscles on Eren's bare back, feeling them tense and tremble as the kiss grows deeper. Eren's arms are around Levi's neck and Eren arches into his touch when Levi's hands begin to drift lower, lightly brushing the skin just above the waistband of those ridiculously tight shorts. Levi bites down lightly on Eren's bottom lip as his fingertips work their way under the elastic and Eren shivers again, releasing a small moan and tightening his grip on Levi's shoulders.

Levi pulls his head back slightly and opens his eyes. Eren's cheeks are still flushed and his fluttering eyes are heavy – and needy. Those green eyes challenge Levi to continue – and he does so hungrily. He dips his head to Eren's neck, untying the ribbon with his teeth, and kisses the skin there, smirking when he hears Eren's sharp intake of breath. He bites down on the skin and Eren whimpers softly.

He worries he might have bitten too hard but then Eren murmurs, "Ah, Levi, that's… that's good."

He draws back and lightly presses his lips to the bruised skin before attacking another spot on Eren's neck. Levi sucks on the skin determinedly, fully intending to mark his present as his own as many times as possible, but Eren makes a frustrated sound and fists his hand in Levi's hair. He tilts Levi's head back up and smashes their lips back together, impatiently trying to force Levi to move faster. His kisses become sloppier and more desperate as he tries to press even closer to Levi. Through his jeans, Levi can feel Eren's barely clothed semi-erection grinding against his own, frantically trying to increase the friction between them. Levi smirks sinfully as he pulls back again, pressing a finger against Eren's lips as the latter tries to chase after him. He grins wider at Eren's expression: wide eyes and dilated pupils, bruised and expectant lips.

He leans in to Eren's ear: "Aren't presents supposed to behave themselves?" he whispers, breathing lightly against the shell of Eren's ear and making the younger man shiver violently once more. Eren's lips begin to form a protest under Levi's finger, so Levi leans closer and lightly licks the shell. Eren exhales shakily, shuddering again, and Levi moves to take in Eren's earlobe, suckling gently. He whispers into Eren's ear again, "Get on the bed."

Eren tenses and Levi suspects another protest so he runs his teeth along his ear, earning himself another shaky release of breath and a little nod. Eren pulls away from Levi reluctantly, stepping back and seating himself on the bed, granting Levi a full view of his hard-on.

Levi pushes on Eren's chest, urging him further onto the bed and says, "Hard already, Eren? We've only been kissing. Who's present is this really?"

Eren shuffles backwards obediently until his back hits the headboard but he turns his gaze downwards. "Bastard," he mutters defiantly, but Levi finds it hard to believe Eren's tone when his cheeks are so red and the dark material of his shorts are straining so much.

Levi follows after Eren, crawling onto the bed until he's crouched above Eren. He tilts Eren's chin upwards with one hand and runs his other hand down Eren's side to rest on his slim waist. Eren swallows audibly and raises his gaze to meet Levi's. "Hmm?" Levi murmurs, noticing how Eren's lips part in anticipation and pupils dilate ever so further, "What was that?"

Levi runs his free hand back up the slight curve of Eren's waist and then trails it down his chest and abs, lightly dragging his fingers over the muscles and dipping into Eren's belly button. Eren closes his eyes and he groans, "Fucking bastard. You have- haven't even taken your clothes off yet."

With yet another smirk, Levi pulls away and off of Eren, trailing both hands along his bare chest until lifting them up in a pose akin to surrender. Eren's eyebrow quirks in curiosity.

"Well then if that's the problem, then why don't _you_ take my clothes off?"

Eren's eyes widen immediately and he grins, surging forward until he is kissing Levi again. He trails his lips down Levi's jaw to his neck and placing kisses down his chest and abdomen as he unbuttons Levi's shirt. He places a final kiss below Levi's belly button, and flicks his gaze upwards to meet Levi's. He rests his hands on Levi's thighs, massaging through the fabric.

"You know, Levi, you seem pretty hard yourself," he says, glancing at Levi's erection clearly showing even through the denim. "I'm guessing you're really enjoying your present?"

Levi clears his throat, fighting to keep his voice steady as Eren slowly unzips his jeans, maintaining eye contact the whole time, "Hmm, it's not bad, I suppose. Maybe next year you should get me a broom or something." Eren pulls his jeans down, revealing Levi's blue and white patterned boxers – and the painfully evident erection. The younger man hums thoughtfully, playing with the elastic at the edge of the boxers. Levi tries to sound flippant as he continues, "Yep, a broom would be better. You seem a little out of prac-"

He breaks off with a very unbecoming yelp when Eren suddenly palms him through the material of his boxers. He squeezes and massages along Levi's length and hums again, "You're right. You're not really even _that_ hard. This mustn't even be _that_ exciting for you, must it?"

Levi tries to form an intelligible response – he really does - but any coherent thought or witty comeback dissolves quickly as Eren swiftly pulls down his boxers and runs his tongue along the underside of Levi's dick. He licks at the drops of pre-cum forming at the rapidly reddening tip and Levi shudders faintly. Eren notices and a smirk of his own begins to form. He licks down Levi's length again and quickly back up again before abruptly swallowing Levi's dick in one go. Levi gasps and clenches the bed sheets in his fists. When Eren hollows out his cheeks and slides back up, Levi is forced to bite down on his own hand in an attempt to muffle the groan escapes. Eren pauses on Levi's tip at the sound and then, fluttering his eyelashes, plunges back down. Levi squirms, feeling his toes curl, desperately squeezing his eyes shut. Eren sets a brutal pace; one that has Levi panting and his teeth digging into the skin of his hand.

When Levi feels the familiar pooling of heat in his lower abdomen, he pushes lightly on Eren's shoulders, signalling for the younger man sit up. Eren smiles cheekily at Levi and licks his lips seductively. Levi then pushes back more forcefully, driving Eren back onto the pillows and once again he is hovering over him. He returns to marking Eren's neck as he pulls down the black shorts and letting Eren's erection spring free. Levi massages Eren's dick while peppering his neck and chest with bites so that eventually Eren is also a panting mess. When Eren moves to copy Levi and bite his hand to muffle his moans, Levi stops him.

"Oh, no, the present is not allowed to do that," he says lowly, holding Eren's hands away. He finds the ribbon that he discarded earlier and uses it to tie Eren's wrists together and holds them above Eren's head. Green eyes watch his movements carefully and Eren still looks like he's challenging Levi even with his hands bound with a bright red ribbon. Levi holds Eren's wrists in one hand and reaches into the bedside drawer for the well-used bottle of lube. He releases Eren with a little gesture telling him to stay and then pulls Eren's legs open, exposing his hole. The younger man still manages to keep his challenging stare even as he blushes.

Levi lathers the fingers of one hand in lube before leaning forward to kiss Eren deeply. He gently smears the tight ring of muscle in lube and shallowly pushes his thumb in. Eren whimpers softly into Levi's mouth and the older man strokes his free hand along Eren's side placatingly, letting him adjust before inserting his index finger. He moves slowly and gently but soon Eren wiggles his hips impatiently, biting down on Levi's lip, encouraging him to move faster. Levi squeezes in another finger, stretching Eren wider and he feels the younger man tremble slightly. He tries to move even slower but Eren then moves his ribbon tied hands over Levi's head so that his arms are around Levi's neck.

"Hurry, Levi," Eren pants into Levi's ear, "I need to – ahh – feel you."

Levi buries his face in Eren's neck as he adds a third finger – making Eren cry out. Levi licks a trail from Eren's ear lobe to his shoulder and blows on it lightly even as he's stretching him even further. Eren's breath falters at the contrasting sensations, and he mumbles Levi's name brokenly.

"Are you ready, Eren?" Levi asks in Eren's ear and the younger man nods vigorously.

"Please, Levi, please hurry."

Levi unties the ribbon and pulls Eren on top of him so that his thighs are placed on either side of Levi's narrow hips. Eren's eyes are glazed over, face bright red, and his mouth open as he breathes heavily. They entwine fingers and Levi presses his lips to Eren's knuckles, kneading Eren's hip with his free hand. Eren positions his stretched hole over Levi's erect dick and slowly lowers himself, clenching his teeth. Levi squeezes Eren's fingers tightly and rubs reassuring circles onto Eren's hip. When he's fully inside, he releases Eren's hand and grips his other hip. He rubs his hip bones and trails his fingers over Eren's abs as he waits for him to adjust. Eren leans forward and presses his lips to Levi's.

"You can move now," Eren murmurs and Levi kisses him as he moves Eren's hip upwards before pulling them sharply back down, lifting his own hips to meet him. Eren cries out against his lips and Levi begins to move faster. Eren's little pants and moans are driving him closer to the edge as well as the trembling fingers raking themselves through Levi's hair and tugging in desperation. Levi groans Eren's name and thrusts harder, relishing the soft sounds spilling from Eren's lips.

"Ahh, shit, Levi!" Eren shouts as Levi hits his prostate. Levi can feel himself getting closer to coming and can see that Eren is getting rapidly more undone as well. He flips them back over so that Eren is once again on his back and drives repeatedly into his prostate until Eren throws his head back and moans in time with each thrust. He feels the white hot heat of his climax sear through his body and he grunts as he thrusts frantically in spasms. Even as he comes inside Eren, the younger man shouts again and comes over his own stomach in spurts of white.

Levi slides out and collapses almost on Eren, not even minding the sticky liquid between them. Eren rests his head against Levi's chest and Levi rests his chin on the younger man's head. They entwine their fingers and wait for their heavy breathing to return to normal.

When they are no longer struggling for breath, Levi kisses Eren on the forehead.

"Thank you, Eren."

"Enjoy your present?"

"Best present ever."


End file.
